Sorcerer Protection
by Royal Detective
Summary: Set during an alternate episode of "Just One of the Princesses" King Roland has ordered Cedric to watch Sofia as she practices for the flying derby team. (An idea from the news about Cedric's deleted scene in this episode!) Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ Set during an alternate version of of the episode of "Just One of the Princesses" This idea kept nagging at me ever since I heard about Cedric's deleted scene in that episode. So I thought I might write out what would happen if they had included Cedric in the episode. I hope you enjoy it. This was really hard to write!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sofia the First.

* * *

 _ ** Sorcerer Protection**_

"Well Wormy, how about we finish the day with a game of checkers before we head to bed?" I asked my pet that night as I set up our board and separated the checker pieces by the two colors. It had been a quiet day,not only had I gotten all my work done for the day but I haven't even been called on from the royal family.

In a way, I wasn't complaining at the moment. The last thing I wanted was to be humiliated and blamed by King Roland but there was also an extra person I extended my hate on now and it was 'HER'! That amulet should have been mine! How could she have countered the sleeping spell I gave her. It seemed that Princess Sofia was smarter than I anticipated. Someday, I am going to take that amulet away and she won't know what hit her but for now, I hope I wouldn't have to see her for a while.

A loud caw then brought me back to our game. "Oh, is it my turn already?" I asked him. Wormwood nodded and waited for me to make my move.

All of a sudden a knock came to my door. " So much for a non disruptive evening."I muttered as I got up.

When I opened the door King Roland and Baileywick stood there. I quickly got rid of my bored expression. " Can I help you, Your Majesty?"

"May we come in?"

I stood aside and opened the door wide. As they came in I had to wonder what could have King Roland looked so worried.

"This evening at dinner Sofia announced she would be trying out for the flying derby team at Royal Prep." He stated.

"You don't say..." I asked as I raised an eyebrow. Why on earth was that pesky girl want to try out for a sport? Didn't she not know the rules. Of course, I guess I should have expected that she would mess something up since she hadn't lived here long.

"Considering how she is determined to try I can't exactly say no to her. The last thing I want is her to be is disappointed and yet I can't help but worry she'll hurt herself."

"Right, so where do I exactly come in all of this?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I want you to watch over her carefully while her and James practice. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Can I count on you to make sure that she is safe?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, I'll take care of it." I said bowing. This was going to be a drag.

"Great," He said "they will be practicing for three days and just to make sure she'll have the hang of flying I want you to be there at the race just in case."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"They practice right after school which should be 3 O'clock starting tomorrow." Baileywick finally spoke. "Hopefully you'll know when that is." He said with a smirk.

My eye twitched at his statement but I didn't say anything back. "I'll take care of it, Your Majesty."

Once they were both gone I looked toward Wormwood. "She wants to try out for a sport...I suppose the next thing she'll do is encourage boys to sew?"

The raven rolled his eyes and cawed in agreement. It had looked liked he wasn't liking this piece of news either.

"Lets just get back to our game." I said as my took my seat across from him again.

* * *

That afternoon after kids had been dismissed from school I made my way to the top of the derby stadium. I didn't want anybody to see that I was here unless I really needed to spring into action.

Once practice had started I could see that all of the other Princes didn't like the brunette being there. I didn't exactly blame them...I mean a princess in flying derby? Prince James on the other hand defended her and helped her on the horse but to my surprise he had lead them out of the stadium. Perfect, now I had get back on the ground. I would be so glad after all this derby nonsense was over.

Back down on the ground I hid myself behind the trees and watched as James instructed her how to fly. When she tried flying in the air the first time it hadn't taken her long to fall but to my surprise she wasn't near any safe landing spots.

I quickly pulled out my wand called out the necessary spell needed. It didn't appear right away but after quickly waving and trying the spell again she able to land safely just in time.

That had been too lose to my liking. I glared at my wand and sternly ordered it to obey me. "You better work right...the last thing I need is King Roland at my throat because because his youngest daughter broke a few bones!"

After setting my wand straight again I looked back up and continued to watch. I had to cast the spell a few more times but none them weren't close calls as the first one was.

Once she had the flying down I was shocked! Was she the one flying? Well, I guess girls could fly. Now, it was time to move back to the top of the stadium but then again I guess I could watch in the bushes near the bell tower.

Once I was in my new position I watched carefully as Sofia tried flying up the bell tower but after a minute she fell off her horse! I tried casting a spell to catch her but to my disliking my wand wasn't working!

"Oh come on, not now!" I quickly tried casting the spell but in the next second I ended up as her pillow!

"Merlin's mushrooms." I whined

"Mr. Ceedric, what are you doing ?" She asked once as she sat up and looked at who she had fallen on.

"Apparently, being crushed." I muttered. "And it's Cedric."

"Sorry." She said and tried helping me help. "Why are you here?"

After I stood up I dusted my robe of dirt. "Your father asked me to come and make sure you didn't get hurt while you tried out this flying derby sport."

"Oh, I guess he did looked worried when I first gave the announcement."

"So why are you trying out anyway, don't you know that boys are the only ones allowed to do sports?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Amber already told me and I really like flying derby, I think the rule is a bit unfair."

"Don't you think they had this rule for a reason...girls like you could really get hurt." I stated as I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"And boys couldn't?" She asked with own glare.

There was silence for a moment as she sighed. "Girls are not as vulnerable as you think and even though everybody else is against this rule about girls joining athletic teams. I believe anybody can go after their dream and since flying derby is my favorite sport, I am not letting anybody stop me from doing what I enjoy."

With her little speech given I began to think it over a minute. Being on this team seemed really important to her. In a way, I could understand where she was coming from. It felt terrible being mocked at what you were trying to achieve and have it seen wrong in others eyes.

I sighed "Oh, very well. I don't really want a scolding from your father."

"Great,"After looking behind her and back at me she decided to call it a day. "I guess I should go find James and Amber and start heading home."

I nodded and started to walk back to the coach but all of a sudden she called out to me "Thanks for looking after me even if dad did order you to do it."

I was shocked, did she just thank me? No one has ever done that before. I turned my head back to her and nodded again. "You're welcome."

After the conversation we then both went our separate ways.

The next day Sofia had kept practicing on the derby course and had gotten faster each time but the bell tower had still been a obstacle she couldn't quite conquer. Was she ever going to get it? It seemed difficult with the kind of horse she was riding but that didn't stop her at all! I had to admit she had the guts to keep trying.

* * *

When it finally was time for the race Sofia looked nervous but as she, James and the other boys made it to the starting line she looked a bit more confident.

I stood with the rest of the rest of the royal family on he balcony and was prepared for anything that could happen to her. Once this race was over I wouldn't have the job her royal body guard anymore either she won or lost.

After the fairies started the race they were all off! Sofia had a bad start but at least she was catching up. Everyone cheered but I stood there and watched her with no emotion. However when Sofia was just about to pass the house obstacle Prince Hugo had had stopped her horse and made her fall! She was safe but I was still angered.

"Prince Hugo did that on purpose!" Amber screamed.

I quickly pulled out my wand and was about to curse the scum but became surprised to find that Roland had lowered my arm and Baileywick was holding me back.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled.

"Take it easy, Cedric. I understand how you feel but we can't curse him or Sofia will be disqualified."

"But- oh fine!" I said. Baileywick then released me and we all continued to watch as James helped her get back into the race.

When Sofofia had reached the bell tower I began to cling tight the railing but after a few flutters of the horse's wings she made it! " _"Yes!"_ I thought. When had I started rooting for her?

Once James and Sofia were close to the finish line they both had caught up to Hugo and few strides had beaten him!

Everyone cheered as I began to make my way from the crowd.

After being congratulated and given the team jersey she made her way away from the crowd to to catch her breath.

"Congratulations on winning, Princess Sofia,"

She looked up and was surprised to see me there. You saw the whole thing?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Yeah, I had even tried to curse that scum of a prince who made fall but your father and Baileywick sort of held me back. So how does feel to finally be on the flying derby team?"

"Exciting. I'm glad I never gave up on it thanks for letting try."

"And it seems you proven us all wrong. I guess princesses can be athletic." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, are you going to join us for the celebration back at the castle?"

I shook my head. "I'm not much of a party person, princess but thanks for the invitation. I'll see you around."I then called out a teleportation spell to take myself back to the castle.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I believe if Cedric had been able to be in the episode I think their friendship would have started off there instead of episode four. I hoped everyone enjoyed the story(funny I was about to say episode. Ha Ha!) Please review!


End file.
